dcfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Finest Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** his gang ** Benjie Other Characters: * Russelll Walker Locations: * ** | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker2_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle2 = Red, White and Blue: "Repelling the Invaders" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 | Writer3_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler3_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker3_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle3 = The Crimson Avenger: "Mystery of the Night Club Robberies" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * jewelry thieves Locations: * | Writer4_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Thunder: "Johnny in the Army" | Synopsis4 = Johnny Thunder enlists in the Army. Problems develop. Johnny is kicked out of the Army. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * sabotage gang Other Characters: * Colonel Oswald Roscoe * Effie Roscoe * Major Blink | Writer5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Inker5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | StoryTitle5 = Young Doc Davis: "Errand of Mercy" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Young Doc Davis | Writer6_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler6_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker6_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle6 = Zatara: "The Tornado Mystery" | Synopsis6 = Doctor Caruther discovers a way to cause tornadoes, by using particles from Saturn's rings. He uses this technology to commit extremely destructive crimes, until Zatara puts him out of business. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Caruther * Morgu Other Characters: * Dr. Arn Items: * Caruther's Tornado Generating Equipment | Writer7_1 = Ed Moore | Penciler7_1 = Ed Moore | Inker7_1 = Ed Moore | StoryTitle7 = Drafty #158: "The Fish" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Drafty #158 | Writer8_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler8_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker8_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle8 = King: "The Adventure of the French Quarter" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Dagger Dan ** his gang Other Characters: * Paul Prentis, Witch's adoptive father Locations: * | Editor9_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler9_1 = | Inker9_1 = | StoryTitle9 = Punch Parker: "Poison Flowers" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Punch Parker | Writer11_1 = Howard Purcell | Penciler11_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker11_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle10 = Lando, Man of Magic: "Mystery at the Circus" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * | Writer11_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler11_1 = Bob Kane | Inker11_1 = Bob Kane | Inker11_2 = George Roussos | StoryTitle11 = Batman: "The Man Who Couldn't Remember" | Synopsis11 = A gang war has started in Gotham City and one man has declared publicly that he has enough evidence to stop it, written on a little black book. William Kendrick is the man with the evidence, and he soon becomes the target of all the gang leaders. When they learn that Kendrick is going to be alone at home, they plan to attack him and knowing the dangers he might face, Batman decides to go to the place as well. When Batman arrives, he finds one of the gangs inside the house and he gets rid of them, but it is too late since they have injured Kendrick and he is dying. However, before passing away, he gives Batman the information about his black book's location. Batman also notices that there is another man in the room seriously injured and he takes the man to Linda Page's home, where she heals the man, but he is left with amnesia and can't remember what happened at Kendrick's home. Batman tells Robin to pick them all up in the Batmobile and they all go to the location where Kendrick told Batman the book was hidden. Making their way past a couple of traps set by the gangsters, they finally arrive at Kendrick's secret manor, and after a quick inspection they find the book. However, the gangsters arrive soon and a battle between them and the dynamic duo ensues. After a long struggle, Batman and Robin manage to overcome the criminals and the man with amnesia recovers his memory after a hit in the head. He tells Batman that he killed Kendricks and he is also captured along with the rest of the criminals. Batman, Robin, and Linda get going after the police arrive and they reflect on the fact that they had the killer with them all along. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Big Tim Bannon * Graves * Ambrose Taylor * Mitch Mason * Trig Cooler Other Characters: * William Kendrick Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by World's Best Comics Company. * Superman: "The Unknown X" is reprinted in Superman: The World's Finest Comics Archives, Volume 1. * Batman: "The Man Who Couldn't Remember!" is reprinted in Batman Chronicles, Volume 2 and . * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: ** "Mom 'n'Pop" by Henry Boltinoff ** "Grease Paint" (text story) by John Sanford ** "Fatal Fondness" (text story) by Grant Curtis | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}